


Just as Well podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Series: Branding [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he dons his armor and goes out into the night, his mind is pure and cold, his thoughts black and white, he knows what to do, and he plans the Joker's apprehension, because that's what he's supposed to do. Every time he takes off his cowl and reads another seemingly innocuous message from the Joker, his mind falls apart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as Well podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just as Well](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27069) by toluenesister. 



  
**Length:**  1 hour, 8 minutes  
  
[Link to audio](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/Just%20As%20Well.mp3) (right click, ‘save as’)


End file.
